


give up on trying to save us

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: ALLEGEDLY, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ficlet, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the last time,” Foggy says, and he <i>means</i> it. He <i>does</i>.</p><p>The fact that he says it while Murdock’s got him pinned up against his desk with his hand down Foggy’s pants is—<i>immaterial</i>, frankly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give up on trying to save us

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE GOT 14 MATT/FOGGY PROMPTS WAITING TO BE FILLED [ON TUMBLR](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) so there's going to be a lot of #content. I won't post them here unless I get really attached and I'll probably stick those as chapters in one fic, because I swear I'm gonna overstay my welcome someday.
> 
> Anyway, I got attached to this one. Latemerarita asked for Murderdock/Foggy, I had just read a small chunk of Spider-Gwen, and porn happened.

“This is the last time,” Foggy says, and he _means_ it. He _does_.

The fact that he says it while Murdock’s got him pinned up against his desk with his hand down Foggy’s pants is— _immaterial,_ frankly.

“I seem to remember hearing that particular phrase before,” Murdock says. “And then I did this—”

“ _Shit_.”

Murdock’s good with his hands—Foggy will never give him the satisfaction of telling him that, but he is. It’s an unfortunate fact. He’s got these long clever fingers that know just how to pull needy sounds out of Foggy that he’s really gotta learn how to hold back if he’s gonna fuck morally bankrupt assholes in his office.

“And _then_ we had some good clean fun,” Murdock continues, smirking before he ducks down to bite at Foggy’s neck.

Foggy tips his head back and groans.

“Nothing clean about this,” he says. “This is—the _opposite_ of clean.”

Murdock shushes him, a soft huff of breath close to Foggy’s jaw.

“As much as I cherish our banter, and please trust that I do,” Murdock says, almost warmly, like he’s enjoying himself, “I think we can find a better use for your mouth right now, Mr. Nelson.”

Foggy raises his eyebrows, eyes dropping to look at the soft curve of Murdock’s mouth. They’ve never actually kissed, no matter how many times they’ve found themselves in this position. And it’s not like he _wants_ to kiss Murdock, but he’s gravitating to his mouth anyway when Murdock tuts softly.

“I had a little something else in mind,” he says, stilling Foggy with a hand on his shoulder before he pushes him down.

“Gee, you really know how treat a gal,” Foggy mutters, but he lets himself be guided to his knees without much of a fuss, watching intently as Murdock unzips his fly and pulls out his erection.

Murdock says, “There’s a good boy,” and swipes a thumb across his cheekbone when Foggy takes him in his mouth—blushing, Foggy intentionally lets his teeth get involved so Murdock hisses and clenches the hand in his hair instead.

“Nice to see you actually have teeth,” Murdock says. “Didn’t see a hint of them in court today.”

Foggy glares up at him and sits up to take him deeper. Probably his reaction to being insulted while he’s on his knees in his own office should not be to give Murdock a _better_ blowjob, but his sense of right and wrong’s all screwed up here, and something about the long line of Murdock’s body towering over him makes Foggy want to make a _mistake_.

Murdock starts to pull out before he comes, and Foggy reaches up to dig fingers into his hip, holding him still and swallowing when Murdock swears delicately and comes in his mouth. Foggy pulls off, keeps mouthing and licking at Murdock’s erection until Murdock drags him off by his hair.

“Points for enthusiasm,” he says, just a little hoarsely, pulling Foggy to his feet and shoving him back against the desk. His fingers— _fuck_ those fingers—circle Foggy’s dick again but don’t _move_.

“C’mon,” Foggy says, trying to move in his grasp. “Get to it.”

“All in due time,” Murdock says, lowly. “Now, say _please_.”

Foggy laughs.

“I don’t think so,” he says. “I’ve got a little dignity stashed somewhere, still.”

Murdock’s face is serene as his grip loosens, barely holding onto Foggy except for the hand that’s sprawled on his hip, keeping him still.  

“I’ll happily leave you to your own hand whenever you say the word,” Murdock says.

“Yeah?” Foggy asks. “I’m not gonna break your heart when I cut you off?”

“I suspect I’ll move on. I prefer a challenge, Mr. Nelson,” Murdock says, “and I see you as a—worthy distraction, perhaps, but not a _challenge_.”

Foggy hates himself.

He reaches up to pluck the glasses from Murdock’s face, thrilled at the surprised look he gets. Big blue eyes. Real pretty—shame who they belong to.

While Murdock looks distracted, something he imagines doesn’t happen very often, Foggy steps closer to kiss him softly on the mouth. He ghosts fingers across Murdock’s hair, licks a quiet moan out of his mouth before he pulls away.

Murdock breaks into a grin that’s all teeth.

“I’d love to be proven wrong, though,” he says, in a voice that sounds like Foggy’s going to live to regret all of his choices. Murdock’s hand tightens around his dick again, and Foggy bucks up, swearing.

“Forget dignity,” he groans. “Please?”

Murdock full-on beams at him. It’s—not terrible.

“ _Good_ boy,” he says, then kisses him before he does that thing with his hand again that’s going to be what finally sends Foggy straight to hell.


End file.
